Dr. Mario Online Rx
Dr. Mario Online Rx is a WiiWare video game initially released in 2008. The game was released in the WiiWare's launch window, and is basically a Dr. Mario remake featuring plenty of extras including online play and Virus Buster, a mini-game that was featured in Brain Age 2 for the Nintendo DS. Players are allowed to use their Miis instead of Dr. Mario, even while playing online. The title costs 1,000 Wii Points to download in all regions. The Wii Shop Channel closed at the end of January 2019, therefore the title is no longer available to purchase. Gameplay In the main game, players must drop pills on viruses bellow in order to destroy them. In all, there are three different colored viruses, and to kill one you'll have to drop three pill segments on top of a virus of the same color in order to destroy it. Each pill has two separate or same colored segments. Once you complete a level, you'll be required to go to the next, which will inevitably be harder than the previous puzzle. Features In the game, the four musical tracks: "Fever", "Chill", "Cube", and "Que Que" (the latter two tracks are now named "Cough" and "Sneeze" are included. Flash Mode, challenges the player(s) to clear just three flashing viruses among many, also returns from Dr. Mario 64. Virus Buster, previously seen as a mini-game in Brain Age 2 has more customization than the original. Whereas the original only had Easy, Normal, and Hard as options, this version allows to adjust virus level and music as well. Remixed versions of "Fever" and "Chill" are present in this mode. Virus Buster can be played alone or with others, with up to four players. Instead of being controlled directly with the D-pad, they are guided with the Wii Remote pointer. In single player mode, a player can start the game at level 20. After winning level 20, levels 21, 22, and 23 increment by four viruses. Level 24 and beyond contain 99 viruses. After 99 levels, gameplay can continue but the game won't progress past level 99 and the player is shown with only the "Try Again" and "Quit" menu options. Players played online against a friend with only one copy, as an online-play demo could be sent akin to DS Download Play. Vs. Mode could also be played offline, if desired. Wii Shop description The doctor is in! Mario takes a break from his adventuring ways and once again dons his stethoscope for a new generation of germ-battling mayhem. In addition to the classic mode of using vitamins to exterminate viruses, you'll find two battle modes and an online multiplayer mode where you can hone your skills against players from around the world. Feel like challenging a friend who doesn't have Dr. Mario Online Rx? Then the WiiWare-exclusive Friend Battle Demo is just what the doctor ordered. Or maybe you'd like some help taking on those nasty Viruses? Try out Virus Buster, where four players can simultaneously move capsules simply by pointing at them with a Wii Remote controller. Any way you look at it, Dr. Mario Online Rx is a prescription for fun that everyone can enjoy! Reception IGN gave Dr. Mario Online Rx an 8.5/10, calling the main game "timeless" and the new Virus Buster mode "chaotically awesome". However they were disappointed by the fact that the main Dr. Mario mode only supported up to 2 players (where some earlier games had supported up to 4) and that Virus Buster was not playable online. Additionally, N-Europe awarded Dr. Mario an 8/10, calling it "the same Dr. Mario that we know and love" with "solid and functional graphics" and addictive gameplay. GamesRadar gave it 6/10, calling it a "slightly awkward puzzler" that "just isn't addictive enough to make you care" and likened it to "Puyo Puyo's in-bred cousin". However, they praised the online multiplayer functionality and enjoyed its clean presentation, with the exception of the music. NGamer also criticised the gameplay, and gave it 2/5. Other Translations Trivia *Virus Buster in its original form was designed to help players relax instead of training their brains in Brain Age 2. It even includes relaxing arrangements of the classic Dr. Mario music. *In the Virus Buster game, if the player presses A while their cursor is on a Mii while in game, it will say something such as, "Good luck, Dr. Mario!" or "The more bitter the medicine, the better!" Sometimes, the Miis will tell the player information concerning the actual gameplay, such as how many minutes have passed and how many capsules they've thrown. If the player presses A while their cursor is on a Virus, it smiles to the front. External links *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website *Official American Website Category:2008 video games Category:WiiWare games Category:Mario games Category:Dr. Mario games Category:Arika games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo